Stalking
by Blue Akai
Summary: Berbekal catatan di tangannya, Furihata mulai 'membuntuti' Kagami... Warning inside. Happy reading minna :)


**Kurobas hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**warning : Sho-ai. crack pair, humor abal, romance nggak jelas, miss typo, OOC, dll**

**Pair : KagaFuri**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Point guard Seirin yang selalu duduk di bangku cadangan kita sebut saja Furihata Kouki sedang gelisah di balik koran yang dia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

Yah, namanya juga lagi ngestalk, jadi wajar, kan kalau Furihata gelisah? Dia takut ketahuan, dia takut pas ketahuan 'orang itu' malah membenci dan illfeel sama dia.

Furihata ngestalk? Furihata yang penakut itu?

Sudah lah thor jangan diperjelas kepenakutan Furihata, kasian itu anak mulai keringat dingin di balik korannya.

"Oi, Kuroko," tegur sebuah suara di sebelah meja yang di tempati Furihata di Majiba, "apa kau merasa ada yang aneh? Entah kenapa dari tadi bulu kudukku merinding."

Pemuda bersurai baby blue yang ada di depan orang itu menyahut setelah menyesap vanilla milkshakenya, "aku tidak merasa aneh, mungkin itu perasaan Kagami-kun saja."

Furihata merinding disko di tempatnya. Koran di tangannya mulai basah karena keringat. Apa kah dia akan ketahuan? Sangat tidak elit kalau pertama kali ngestalk langsung ketahuan.

Sedikit penjelasan. Saat ini Furihata sedang membuntuti ace Seirin, Kagami Taiga. Kenapa Furihata membuntuti Kagami?

Tentu saja jawabannya karena Furihata sedang merasa tertarik dengan pemuda alis dobel itu. Furihata tidak bisa PDKT langsung karena sifatnya yang penakut.

Jadi, Furihata memilih untuk membuntuti Kagami supaya dia tahu apa-apa tentang Kagami. Setelah itu baru deh Furihata punya keberanian buat mendekati pemuda itu.

Sudah jelas, 'kan? Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke cerita.

Kagami mengusap tengkuknya, "mungkin kau benar, itu hanya perasaanku saja."

Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut Furihata. Untung dia tidak cepat ketahuan. Furihata mulai menulis sementara satu tangannya masih memegang koran.

Dia menulis di sebuah catatan yang sudah dia siapkan di meja sedari tadi. Sampul catatannya bertuliskan 'All about Kagami'.

Hari ini Kagami tetap terlihat keren seperti biasanya. Dia juga memesan banyak burger untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan juga hari ini dia bersama Kuroko.

Aku jadi iri pada Kuroko.

Entah kenapa catatan itu terlihat seperti diari ketika Furihata menambahkan kalimat terakhir.

Alasan kenapa Furihata menulis semua itu di catatannya supaya dia bisa selalu ingat apa saja yang sudah dia ketahui tentang Kagami.

Furihata mulai menulis hal-hal tidak penting sampai Kagami dan Kuroko meninggalkan Majiba.

...

Meski hari libur latihan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Soalnya turnamen tinggal menghitung hari. Saat ini tim basket Seirin tengah mengadakan latihan seperti biasa di lapangan basket indoor.

"_Nice dunk_!" Hyuuga menghampiri Kagami yang baru saja tebar pesona dengan dunk miliknya.

Kagami senyum-senyum bangga dipuji senpainya. Hyuuga menepuk keras bahu Kagami sehingga si alis dobel terbatuk-batuk.

Furihata yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan menatap fokus Kagami dengan catatan dan pulpen siap di tangannya.

_Dunk_ milik Kagami memang keren, ah tidak Kagami lebih keren.

Hari ini dia pakai baju tanpa lengan warna hitam. Keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya.

Kokoro ini tidak kuat!

Furihata berOOC ria di catatan miliknya.

"Furi, lagi nulis apa? Serius amat," komentar seseorang di belakang Furihata yang berniat mengintip catatan miliknya.

Buru-buru Furihata menutup catatan miliknya. Kan bisa gawat kalau dilihat orang lain. Dia bisa dituduh stalker atau maniak dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa kok, Kawahara! Ah— lebih baik kita juga latihan nanti pelatih bisa ngamuk," Furihata ngacir meninggalkan temannya Kawahara yang terdiam.

Furihata langsung mengelus dadanya lega. Untung Kawahara tadi tidak sempat melihat, kalau dia sempat melihat pasti si Kawahara sudah mengejeknya sambil tertawa guling-gulingan.

...

Latihan sudah berakhir, satu persatu anggota club basket Seirin meninggalkan lapangan indoor menyisakan Kagami dan Furihata di sana.

Kagami dan Furihata kebagian tugas membersihkan lapangan sehabis latihan hari ini.

Furihata kebagian tugas mengepel sedangkan Kagami mengembalikan bola basket ke tempatnya.

Sesekali Furihata melirik Kagami. Kagami memang keren —menurut Furihata. Terus bagian dari Kagami yang bikin Furihata klepek-klepek yaitu alisnya.

"Aku sudah selesai nih," kata Kagami menghampiri Furihata, "Aku balik duluan, ya."

Furihata mengangguk singkat lalu tak disangka Kagami mengelus surai coklat miliknya.

"Berusahalah, pasti kau bisa ikut main di turnamen nanti."

Badan Furihata gemetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dia mengangguk kikuk.

"_Hai, ganbarimasu_," kata Furihata.

Kagami meninggalkan Furihata yang memerah di lapangan indoor sendirian.

Ketika menuju pintu keluar Kagami merogoh sakunya mencari sesuatu lalu tanpa dia sadar sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya.

Furihata yang melihat sesuatu jatuh dari saku Kagami langsung mengambil benda itu lalu memanggil Kagami.

Tapi sia-sia Kagami sudah pergi jauh dari lapangan indoor.

Penasaran Furihata melihat benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah catatan. Di sampul catatannya bertuliskan 'All about Furihata'

Hah?!

Furihata panik tidak karuan soalnya itu catatan milik Kagami buktinya di ujung catatan di tulis nama: Kagami Taiga lalu ada cap bibir di sana.

Dengan takut tapi penasaran karena heran kenapa bisa ada namanya di sana, Furihata membuka catatan itu dan membacanya.

Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Hari ini Furihata manis sekali dia, yang paling kusuka saat dia pakai baju latihan.

Hari ini Furihata kelihatan tidak bersemangat, aku ingin menegurnya tapi malu.

Hari ini aku melihat Furihata di Majiba, sedang apa dia? Aku ingin menegurnya...

Hari ini Furihata duduk di pinggiran lapangan. Kenapa dia? Dia sakit? Oh, Tuhan jangan sampai! Aku akan menyemangatinya nanti.

Furihata...

bla... bla...

Catatan itu jatuh dengan gerakan slow motion ke lantai. Mulut Furihata ternganga tidak percaya.

"100% NANI SOREEE?" Furihata menjerit dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

* * *

(a/n) gimana? /gimanaapaanewoy, hancur sekali bukan ahaha xD

kritik dan saran sangat di terima, :)

Review? :3


End file.
